


Gluttony—捕梦

by Emomoe



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emomoe/pseuds/Emomoe





	Gluttony—捕梦

“坤？”

“醒醒，坤！”

被叫醒来的时候，林彦俊那双眼睛还在我眼前晃着，黑白分明的眸子水润发亮，透着一股我从未见过的情态。

“快到了。”助理提醒我，一边联系那边场外的妆发老师。

我点点头，侧目看向车窗外，伸手按压太阳穴。

是梦啊。我看着眼前一排排树木向后退去，只觉得头昏脑胀。那双眼睛还不时在被夕阳透过的树荫间闪过，模糊又清晰，诡谲又梦幻。好像在说话一样，在叫我的名字，“蔡徐坤……”

“坤？”

一声呼唤又把我拉回现实，我察觉到助理担心的眼神，回以微笑，“不好意思有点跑神，可能最近睡得有些晚。”

抑制住那些乱飘的思绪，我向助理要来流程又看了一遍，然而看到一个“彦”字，眼前却又不自觉浮现他的面孔，湿润的红唇部。

真不是个好信号。我暗自想着，闭上眼睛清除多余的杂念。

有点可笑，那些青春期被忽略的，被压抑的，遇见他后，却像野草一样肆意疯长，快到无法控制的地步，难道真被他下蛊了？我有一次在舞台上无意间看到他的灯牌，“台南蛊王”四个字亮的耀眼。

难说。

夜晚，是值得想象的夜晚。

想吻他，吻他的唇，这次我可不想浅尝辄止，应该试着，咬住他的下唇，微微的撕扯，我要让他感到痛，然后他会反射性的张开嘴，那样我就可以顺理成章的和他交换津液，可这样还不够，我想品尝他，顺着他的脖颈，颈动脉会在我牙齿下跳动，里面流淌着浓烈的红，我能够感知到他心跳的节奏，渐渐被我掌握，然后在他的肌肤上，留下一个个红种，那是被我吮吸出的吻痕，我希望这对于他来说是最好的点缀，他确实适合红色，尤其是正红。

也不知道他敏感度如何，我不希望这是一部无声默片，有音符的搭配才能让剧情更加跌宕起伏，是的，我在幻想，正如我指挥笔下每一个音符构成我的孩子们一样，我也想在他身上创作出一部动听佳作，直至杰作。从最喑哑的音节开始，一步一步，攀至高峰，高潮之后，我们还需要一点余韵，对，要那种温存的曲调，你能想象吗？你一定想不到，我面前的他，紧闭双眼，眼尾嫣红，那是动情深处才会有的媚人姿态，欲望被掌控的男人比平时要稍稍脆弱一点，可这就足够了，我不是多么有控制欲的男人，我只是要他和我共同沉浸在这种快感中。

然后，叫我的名字，我要听他喊我“坤……”

真是个混蛋呐。

我看着自己手上一片白浊，骂着用臆想安慰的自己，却没察觉嘴角勾起的微笑。果然贪念都是被纵容着养大的。我想见他，我想要他。

但是急不得，说实在的，林彦俊的本能感很强，就像动物一样，可也正如动物，太过依赖直觉有时反而会屏蔽其他，所以如果陷阱之上满是玫瑰的话，当然也就嗅不到其下枪膛散发的火药味道。

我会耐心点，猎人向来不是以快取胜，尤其我还要生猎这只桀骜的豹子。


End file.
